


she is like fire.

by renrenee



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, mention of fire, soft yura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrenee/pseuds/renrenee
Summary: she is like fire. dangerous yet fascinating.yubin would've been afraid, but she wasn't, instead she let herself get pulled.and suddenly, what once fearful for her became her comfort and warmth.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	she is like fire.

Bora is like fire. Hot. Yes. But that’s not just it. To Yubin she’s like fire. Dangerous yet could be so fascinating to see. Not that she likes it when things get burned. She’s afraid of it, to be honest. But you know. Fire could also be light… comfort… warmth. Only if handled with care.

Bora is dangerous. She is never afraid. If she finds something she doesn’t like, she does not hesitate to tell, even if it could get them all to trouble. She kicks perverted men’s asses. She pulls hairs of bitches who talk shit. She’s never afraid to confront people who only know how to gossip but never understand the truth.

She’s intense and bold, never afraid to try new things. She could spend nights discovering new secret places and of course, if not Siyeon or Minji, Yubin is the one who always gets dragged. Bora would find another new trick on skateboards and she would never stop until she gets it. Yubin often nags her about her wound and bruises but Bora would just smile and says it’s all because of hard work and fun.

And fascinating. Who wouldn’t get attracted to a Kim Bora? Despite many people who hate her guts, a lot also find her cool, amazing and talented. Strong and independent woman they say. And Yubin totally agrees, except that’s not just what fascinates her about Bora.

People envy Yubin. Because how does someone so quiet, who dismisses everyone off, get the attention of Bora. Moreover, having Bora insisting her presence to her. Yubin is so sure that a lot of people already want to tackle her to the ground if only Bora leaves her side. 

It started when they became classmates in a first year music class. Yubin was scolded for answering wrong on the definition of waltz. She was silent but because she's contemplating if she should get the book and prove that she's right but then Bora is already standing up, with an open book in her hand and suddenly reads the definition. The professor was furious but mostly because Yubin was actually right.

Since then Bora joins her in lunch and would often walk with her to the classes they have together. She never forces Yubin to talk. Bora would sit beside Yubin, sometimes alone, sometimes with a few of her girl friends. And Bora would talk endlessly, with an occasional “Right, Yubin?” or something like making her choose between two things like food they should order or movie that’s good to watch.

Yubin likes being alone, but Bora never irks her. If only people know, Bora is different when they’re alone. She whiney, POUTY, and has lots of random thoughts people would never expect her to have. And less loud. She doesn’t know why Bora chose to stick with her, but she’s relieved also. They don’t know how Bora has lots of Jazz Waltz vinyls in her room instead of hip hop tapes, the only genre she dances at school.

“Why don’t you dance them in school?”

“People find it boring, anyway… And I want it to be something that I do to relax… to not be required to practice for hours just to get applauded.”

“Hmm, right.”

“And I have you to dance with me.”

“What?? No! You know I don’t dance.”

“And now you’ll learn!”

-

“Yubin?”

“Why are you still up?”

“You are too. You picked the phone.”

“What’s up?

“Let’s go out.”

“Now?”

“Yes, I can’t sleep.”

“It’s late. And cold too.”

“But…”

“We have the graded performance tomorrow too. 

You need to rest your body.”

“Yubin~~”

“I can’t Bora.”

“... Oh, okay… Right. Sorry…”

“...”

“...”

“We’ll go out after class tomorrow.”

“What? Really?”

“Hmm…”

“Promise?”

“Yes, Promise. Now, go get some sleep, small lady.”

“Yah!”

“ _*chuckles*_ Milk helps. Good night, Bora.”

“Good night, Yubin.”

-

“I can’t believe they actually ditched us!”

“Let Minji and Siyeon be.”

“I’m so gonna kick their asses when I see them.”

“Come on. You can’t always third wheel their dates.”

“But you’ll come with me, right? That’s not third wheeling then!”

“...”

“Right, Yubin?”

“...”

“Yubin?”  
  
"...O-oh, huh? What? I’m sorry… What did you say?”

“I said that if we join their dates then I won’t be third wheeling them then…”

“Oh… right.”

“See? Let’s go out, us four, next time!”

“Hmm…”

-

Yubin never wanted to touch fire, but what if the fire touches her. Would she be forever afraid? Bora came to her life. So sudden and unexpected. And she would’ve been afraid, but she wasn’t. Yubin stood there and actually waited. She would have ran, or pushed her away. But she let herself get pulled. She let herself feel the fire. And suddenly, what once fearful for her became her light, comfort and warmth. 

“You didn’t come to class. That’s a first in four years.”

“Lessons are done anyways. Plus he’s boring.”

“Wow, never thought to hear that from Lee Yubin.”

Bora sits beside her and for a moment, there is silence. But then Bora heard the girl beside her sigh.  
  
“What will happen after this, Bora?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do… Do I have to be alone from now on? After this? After college?”

Yubin looks at Bora and for the first time in their years of friendship, Bora sees tears in Yubin’s eyes. She knew Yubin would never cry in front of anyone, but her eyes are shining from the tears and she is biting her lips.

“Hey… you won’t be alone. I’m here, remember?”

And people never know that no matter how loud Bora is to everyone. How harsh she can get to people she hates, how hard her slap could be to Siyeon and Minji, Bora is always soft to Yubin. Even their two friends tease her for it but Bora would just glare at them.

“Have you forgotten? I said you’re stuck with me.”

“How annoying.”

“I’ll bless you with my presence, dear.”  
  
“More like anger me?”

“Now, you’re hurting my feelings!”

Instead of replying, Yubin lets out a small chuckle instead and pulls Bora’s arm so the girl would sit nearer. Bora was surprised but she followed, wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders, letting Yubin rest her head on her.

“You’re the first hug I got in six years.”

Bora felt Yubin’s arm circled around her waist and she could only squeeze the girl’s arm.

“It’s so warm. I love it.”

-

Bora rolls around her bed but still sleep hasn’t come to her. She would’ve called Minji since she’s nearer but she remembers that Siyeon and her were out for drinks and probably already making out in her apartment. She dials Yubin’s number maybe just to entertain her until she feels sleepy. She did not expect for the call to get picked up so soon.

“Yubin?”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Mhmm.”

“I’ll come.”

“What-- No, I mean--”

“Was that not what you're gonna ask? 

For me to come over?”

“Uh.. No, I mean… Yes… UGH!”

“You’re not disturbing me. 

I promise.”

“But you would say it’s late and I should sleep.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t force you to do something

you can’t actually do right now?”

“But--”

“I’ll bring chicken.”

“You don’t have to…”

“And ice cream.”

“God, okay fine. Get here fast, please. I miss you.”

“Mhmm.. Don’t fall asleep.”

“Can’t sleep, remember?”

“ _*laughs*_ Do you want beer?”

“Yubin!”

“Okay, okay. No beer. See you.”

“Okay-” 

“Miss you too.”

“Wh---”

_Fucking fuck. Did she just say Miss you too?_

_And dropped the call?_

_What the fuck, Yubin? Are you crazy?_

_Really, miss you too?_

_That’s rare. Wow._

_I rarely say it anyway. She’ll forget it._

_-_

But you know, fire won’t always keep things burning. Things that catch fire turn into ashes. And Yubin feels like turning into one.

"God, he never changed! Still so annoying, ugh! You know I always find it more concentrating on cafes than at home and clearly I am busy working on my laptop that day. I said I am busy and working and tried to be nice, telling him than we can maybe talk next time, but he didn't bother! And you know, he has the audacity to sit in front of me and blabber while I'm working? You know what I did? My god, I shouted and called the guard and told him that I do not know this person in front of me. For the whole cafe to hear, Yubin! Gosh, the look on his face! you should've seen it. It's so funny!"  
  
Yubin hums, Bora's story barely registering in her mind.  
  
"Minji couldn't stop laughing when I told her-- Hey, are you listening?"  
  
Yubin continues to walk, kicking fallen leaves on the ground, not noticing that Bora has stopped in her tracks.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

"..."

"Yubin."

"Oh?"

"I asked what's wrong."

Yubin does not stop walking so Bora decided to just follow, sensing that something is clearly off.

“Nothing?”

“You’ve been _busy_. And now, you’re here but you’re not talking.”

“I’m always not talking?”

“Yubin…”

“Nothing’s wrong, Bora! I’m fine!”

Yubin stops in her tracks and looks at Bora who was clearly surprised. She closes her tired eyes for a moment and lets out a sigh. She then extends her arm, inviting Bora to hold it and the older girl obliges. Yubin found a job an hour away from home and since then Bora and her rarely have time to be together. 

“Really, are you okay?”

“I am. I’m… I’m just tired.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to go out today.”

“No, I’m tired because… because you’re not there.”

They found a bench near a tree and decided to sit. Bora does not let go of Yubin and waits until the girl talks.

“People… you know, they expect me to be all sociable and such. Not that I can’t do that. It’s really just much more comfortable for me to listen and to watch. But they see it in a different way. And it’s exhausting. To explain, to let them try to understand. To try to do what they want you to do because maybe I have to adjust. I know I have to, but sometimes it’s tiring. It's been a year and I thought I would get used to it but I am not. I am afraid that if I go back to being myself, I would lose people. And if you’re there, you wouldn’t be bothered when I’m quiet. You know I’m listening, you know I’m interested, you know I am comfortable even without me saying a thing. And then suddenly there’s this thought that what if it’s just me who thinks that way, what if you also don’t like it when I’m like this.”

“Hey… Don’t say that.”

“I just miss you. And Minji and Siyeon. I thought I should learn to be all by myself, to not always expect for you to be there. But… but I kept looking for you.”

Bora does not say anything, instead she wraps her arm around Yubin just like what she did a year ago. She lets Yubin hug her and then she speaks.

“I’m always here. You can have your space, and you can always come back. And don’t ever think that way. I know you. And I understand you. You don’t have to try to be someone else for me to like you. _I already do_. Since five years ago, if you still have not noticed.”

Yubin smiles at the memory and her hug around Bora tightens, letting the memories she had with Bora play in her mind, warming her heart.

“I love you. And will always do.” She hears the older girl whisper.

And she knows even if she feels like turning into ashes, it will never change that Bora has always been fire. Her fire. Her light, comfort and warmth. Maybe she just needs to allow herself to feel it again. To let herself seek it again. And maybe someday, she won’t turn into ashes, maybe someday she’ll be the one to keep Bora’s fire burning.

“I love you too, Bora. Just so you know, you’re not annoying.” Yubin says closing her eyes and embracing the other girl’s warmth.

  
  
  


«●»

**Author's Note:**

> You can send your feedbacks to my cc: [ @renrenee ](https://curiouscat.me/renrenee/)  
> Link to my twitter: [ @jiuwuyoo ](https://twitter.com/jiuwuyoo) !


End file.
